gameofthronesfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Olenna Tyrell
4 5 6 7 |Erster Auftritt = "Dunkle Schwingen, Dunkle Worte" |Letzter Auftritt = "Sturmtochter" |Erschienen in = 17 Episoden (siehe unten) |Titel = Lady von Rosengarten (durch Heirat) |Beiname = Die Königin der Dornen |Herkunft = Der Arbor, Weite |Status = Am Leben |Fraktion = Haus Rothweyn Haus Tyrell Haus Targaryen |Familie = |Dargestellt von = Diana Rigg |Sprecher = Viktoria Brams |Galerie = :Kategorie:Bilder (Olenna Tyrell) }} Olenna Tyrell, geborene Rothweyn, ist ein Nebencharakter der dritten, vierten, fünften, sechsten und siebten Staffel von Game of Thrones. Sie wird von Diana Rigg verkörpert und erschien zum ersten Mal in der zweiten Episode der dritten Staffel. Lady Olenna ist die Mutter von Maes Tyrell, dem Lord von Rosengarten, und Großmutter von Loras Tyrell und Margaery Tyrell. Sie reist für die bevorstehende Hochzeit zwischen Margaery und Joffrey Baratheon nach Königsmund und ist maßgeblich an den Vorbereitungen dazu beteiligt. Nach Joffreys Tod, welchen sie mit zu verantworten hat, ist sie noch bis nach Tyrion Lennisters Verhandlung in der Hauptstadt. Nach der Verhaftung von Loras durch den Glauben kehrt sie zurück nach Königsmund und stellt sich Cersei Lennister und den Spatzen entgegen, zunächst ohne Erfolg. Nachdem auch Margaery eingesperrt wird lässt sie, mit Hilfe von Petyr Baelish, Cersei ebenfalls vom Hohen Spatzen verhaften. Olenna drängt, nach Cerseis Bußgang, verstärkt ihre Enkel endlich zu befreien, letztendlich sogar mit Gewalt. Sie und Maes lassen Truppen vor der Großen Septe aufmarschieren, scheitern allerdings mit ihrem Vorhaben. Sie verlässt Königsmund, nachdem Margaery augenscheinlich frei kommt, da Olenna sich inzwischen selbst in Gefahr durch den Glauben befindet. Nach dem Mord an ihrer Familie unterstützt sie, zusammen mit Ellaria Sand, Daenerys Targaryen bei der Rückeroberung des Eisernen Throns. In der Serie Biographie Olenna stammt aus dem Haus Rothweyn von der Insel Arbor und ist die Witwe von Luthor Tyrell, dem damaligen Lord von Rosengarten. In ihrer Jugend sollte sie als einst einen Targaryen heiraten, während ihre Schwester Viola Luthor heiraten sollte. Vor der Nacht der Verlobung besuchte Olenna Luthor und verführte ihn, sodass er am nächsten Tag um die Hand von Olenna und nicht um die ihrer Schwester anhielt. Obwohl Olenna Luthor als Dummkopf bezeichnete und wenig über den Tod ihres Mannes trauerte, liebte sie ihn. Staffel 3 Olenna besucht Königsmund anlässlich der Hochzeit ihrer Enkelin Margaery mit König Joffrey Baratheon. Um Joffrey richtig einschätzen zu können, arrangiert Olenna zusammen mit ihrer Enkelin ein Treffen mit Sansa Stark, die ursprünglich mit dem König verheiratet werden sollte. Hierbei offenbart Sansa, dass Joffrey ein Monster sei, der anderen Menschen gerne Leid zufüge, auch jenen, die er vorgebe zu lieben. Trotz der Schulden der Krone verlangt sie von Tyrion Lennister, dem Meister der Münze, dass eine extravagante Hochzeit arrangiert wird. Sie ist mit der kommenden Hochzeit von Ser Loras Tyrell und Cersei Lennister nicht einverstanden, da eigentlich Loras Sansa heiraten sollte. Tywin Lennister will mit dieser Hochzeit die sexuellen Vorlieben von Loras "reinwaschen" und das Lennister-Tyrell-Bündnis stärken, doch Olenna lehnt ab, was Tywin dazu bewegt, Olenna anzudrohen, Loras in die Königsgarde einzuberufen, wodurch Rosengarten in die Hände der zukünftigen Kinder von Joffrey fallen würde. Olenna verliert diese Verhandlung und nimmt die Hochzeit ihres Enkels hin. Sie ist bei der Hochzeit von Tyrion Lennister und Sansa Stark anwesend und spottet über die neuen familiären Relationen nach den vielen Hochzeiten, die folgen würden. Staffel 4 300px|thumb|Olenna tröstet ihre Enkeltochter nach Joffreys Tod. Lady Olenna wohnt in Königsmund der Hochzeit zwischen Joffrey und Margaery bei. Sie spricht Sansa ihr Mitgefühl für den Tod ihrer Mutter und ihres Bruders aus und entnimmt dabei einen Stein von deren Kette. Nachdem Joffrey ermordet wird, ermutigt sie Margaery weiter an ihren Zielen als künftige Königin festzuhalten. Da sich Margaerys Lebensumstände erheblich verbessert haben, drängt Olenna sie dazu, sich Tommen Baratheon anzunähern, um das Bündnis mit den Lennisters aufrechtzuerhalten. Zugleich gibt Olenna im Gespräch mit Margaery zu erkennen, dass sie auch um Tyrions Unschuld wisse. Sie hätte niemals zugelassen, dass Margaery ihr Leben an der Seite dieses Monsters verbringen müsse. Mit Tommen würde es einfacher werden. Sie gesteht ihrer Enkelin ihre Mittäterschaft am Mord an Joffrey Baratheon. Noch vor der Gerichtsverhandlung von Tyrion verlässt sie Königsmund und reist nach Rosengarten zurück. Staffel 5 Olenna erhält die Nachricht, dass Loras von den Spatzen verhaftet wurde und reist wieder nach Königsmund zurück. thumb|300px|Olenna unterhält sich mit Kleinfinger. Sie konfrontiert Cersei Lennister mit dieser Verhaftung, doch diese gibt an, nicht die Drahtzieherin gewesen zu sein, sondern dass die Spatzen allein wegen ihres Glaubens Loras einsperren ließen. Eine kleine Gerichtsverhandlung soll ein Urteil über das Verschmutzen des Glaubens fällen. In der Verhandlung wird Margaery selbst verhört und lügt, dass sie von Loras Beziehung zu Männern nichts gewusst hätte. Als Olyvar sein Zeugnis ablegt, bestätigen sich die Anschuldigungen gegen Loras und er wird zusammen mit Margaery festgenommen. Da Olenna in einem Gespräch mit dem Hohen Spatzen nichts erreichen kann, bittet sie Petyr Baelish um Hilfe und droht ihm den Mord an Joffrey Baratheon aufzudecken. Er verschweigt ihr, dass er Olyvar schicken ließ, um Loras Vergehen aufzudecken, jedoch bietet er Olenna Lancel Lennister an, der um die inzestuösen Vorlieben von Cersei Bescheid weiß und nun ein volles Mitglied der Spatzen sei. Staffel 6 thumb|300px|Olenna vor der Großen Septe von Baelor. Sie wird von Kevan Lennister in eine Sitzung des Kleinen Rates eingeladen, um dort über die Befreiung ihrer Enkelkinder zu sprechen. Als Cersei und Jaime in Begleitung von Gregor Clegane in den Raum kommen, ist die Anwesenheit beiderseits unerwünscht. Nachdem sich das Geschwisterpaar in die Runde gesetzt hat, verlassen die Mitglieder des Rates den Raum mit der Begründung, dass sie nicht gezwungen seien, im Saal zu bleiben. Bei einer weiteren Sitzung sind sie dann doch zum Entschluss gekommen, das Chaos in der Stadt zu beseitigen. Die Truppen der Tyrells sollen, noch bevor Margaery ihren Bußgang begonnen hat, die Septe umstellen. Nachdem ein Stoßtrupp aus Rosengarten die Hauptstadt erreicht hat, wird die Große Septe belagert. Jaime, Maes und Olenna sind anwesend. Anschließend bekennt sich Margaery zum Glauben und wird ohne Bußgang entlassen, da sie König Tommen bekehrt hat. Olenna merkt, dass sie ihre Enkelin an die Götter verloren hat und dass die Gefangenschaft unter der Septe mehr Folgen für Margaery hatte, als sie angenommen hat. Als sie einige Zeit später ein Gespräch mit Margaery unter der Beobachtung von Septa Unella hat, will Olenna Margaery mit nach Rosengarten nehmen. Doch ihre Enkelin weigert sich und sagt, dass Olenna alleine nach Rosengarten zurückkehren soll. Das sie hier zögert und sagt, sie würde Margaery niemals alleine lassen, zeigt wie sehr Olenna ihre Enkelkinder liebt. Margaery steckt Olenna verborgen einen Fetzen Papier zu und sagt ihr eindringlich sie möge ohne Margaery nach Rosengarten zurückkehren. Draußen öffnet Olenna unbeobachtet den Fetzen und erkennt eine handgemalte Rose. Das deutet sie als Botschaft, dass Margaery noch immer für Haus Tyrell kämpft und nicht wie angenommen, zum Glauben übergetreten ist. Olenna lächelt und gibt später ihre Abreise nach Rosengarten bekannt. Die trauernde Lady Olenna trifft sich mit Ellaria Sand und den Sandschlangen in den Wassergärten von Sonnspeer. Sie schließen ein Bündnis, um gemeinsam gegen Cersei vorzugehen. Varys tritt als Strippenzieher wieder in Erscheinung und bietet ihnen an, sich Daenerys Targaryen anzuschließen. Staffel 7 Olenna reist nach Drachenstein um sich mit Daenerys Targaryen zum vorgehen gegen Cersei zu beraten. Sie ist wenig begeistert, dass sie mit ihrer eigenen Armee Königsmund angreifen soll, anstatt das die Unbefleckten die Stadt angreifen. Daenerys möchte so verhindern als fremdländischer Eindringling die Lords von Westeros gegen sich zu vereinen. Olenna erinnert daran, dass ihre Enkelin sehr Beliebt war, sowohl beim gemeinen Volk als auch beim Adel und trotzdem tot ist. Daenerys würde ihrer Meinung nach nur geachtet werden, wenn die Menschen sie fürchten. Letztendlich stimmt sie dem Plan trotzdem zu. Daenerys bittet um ein persönliches Gespräch. Darin betont sie, dass sie um Olennas Wunsch nach Rache weiß, doch hofft sie Frieden nach Westeros zu bringen. Olenna erinnert, dass es nie dauerhaften Frieden in den Zeiten der Targaryschen Könige gab. Daenerys solle nicht auf Tyrion hören, da Olenna noch am Leben sei, weil sie den Rat von weisen Männern stets ignoriert hat. Auftritte Nebencharakter In den Büchern Olenna ist die Tochter von Lord . In ihrer Kindheit wurde sie mit Prinz verlobt, dem dritten Sohn von König Aegon V. Targaryen. Nachdem Daeron das Verlöbnis gebrochen hatte, heiratete Olenna Luthor Tyrell. Dieser war vorher mit Daerons Schwester verlobt gewesen, welche die Verbindung ebenfalls brach. Eine Schwester Olennas wurde bislang nicht erwähnt. Olenna hat zwei Leibwächter namens und , welche sie nicht auseinanderhalten kann. Deswegen nennt sie ihre Leibwächter nicht beim Namen, sondern "Links" und "Rechts". Charakter & Erscheinung Sie wird als eine gewiefte, rhetorisch gewandte Dame mit Hang zu Sarkasmus und bissigen Bemerkungen beschrieben. Nicht zuletzt wird sie wegen ihres Wappens, ihres scharfsinnigen Verstandes und ihrer Schlagfertigkeit Königin der Dornen genannt, jedoch nicht in ihrer Gegenwart. Siehe auch * * Einzelnachweise en:Olenna Tyrell fr:Olenna Tyrell it:Olenna Redwyne pl:Olenna Redwyne pt-br:Olenna Tyrell ru:Оленна Тирелл zh:奥莲娜·雷德温 de:Olenna Rothweyn ro:Olenna Rothweyn Kategorie:Charaktere (Weite) Kategorie:Haus Tyrell Olenna Rothweyn Kategorie:Ladys Kategorie:Charaktere der 3. Staffel Kategorie:Charaktere der 4. Staffel Kategorie:Charaktere der 5. Staffel Kategorie:Charaktere der 6. Staffel Kategorie:Status: Am Leben Kategorie:Nebencharaktere Kategorie:Charaktere der 7. Staffel